Mario
Before it was a Normal RPG Game, it had beta elements Enemys Originally, in the E3 Demo Trailer, it shows a unnamed Orange Drill Enemy with golden teeths, and burrows through the ground to attack the Mario Brothers and Wario Brothers, however it didnt make it into the game in the Final Version, there were Goombas with The Brother's Hats in the Files of the game while hacking, possibly because it was originally gonna be a goomba enemy that drops a hat, however, attacking it will glitch the game and crash it, its impossible to edit the enemy scripts of it, a Beta Sub-species of Dry Guys called Blitz Dry Guys (meaning they are purple pixelated versions of Dry Guys) found in test_02, if its attacked, it has Very high defense, meaning he only gets 1 damage, its impossible to hack him, the Unnamed Orange drill enemy with golden teeths animation files are named : orange_drill_idle, orange_drill_attack, orange_drill_hurt Bosses Originally, the Chaos Orb was called "Dark Orb" with Dark Blue Colors instead of Teal Colors, but in the final, its renamed "Chaos Orb" and has Teal Colors, because people might confuse the Dark Orb for a Dark water orb, originally, the Big Dry Guy was going to be the third optional boss and the Fall Orb was going to be the fourth optional boss, this is switched in the final version to Big Dry Guy being fourth, and Fall Orb being third, Weegee's beta name is called : Leegee, cause of looking like PC Version of MIM (Mario Is Missing) Luigi, but his name is changed to Weegee due to it looks like a Famous YTP Character, Weegee, there was a Model of a Poltergeist from Luigi's Mansion : Dark Moon, there are seperate animation files called : poltergeist_idle, poltergeist_attack, poltergeist_hurt, meaning he was intended to appear in the game as a Boss Unlockables In the files, there was a file called test_nobodythedragonplayable1 meaning No Body the Dragon was going to be in the game unlockable, he would be unlocked by beating the game, however this is cut due to making no animation files for No Body The Dragon, his ability is flying to Hard-to-reach places, and would use a Attack called : Fang, which sucks enemy's life in the overworld, in the pixelated artwork of Waluigi in the game, he dosent even hold a Piranha Plant in a pot, meaning he was going to use them to throw at enemys to chomp on. Beta Rooms In the room files, there are test_01, test_02, test_03 were in the files, but not used, due to it has no textures, test_01 has 3 Green Hills, and a Unnamed Orange Drill Enemy with golden teeth is active in the map, even though it dosen't move or suprise you, originally because it was removed from the game, theres a tree in the center, in test_02, theres are Blitz Dry Guys active in the room, he will only attack by disguising itself, into a normal block, a bush, or atleast a normal goomba enemy, test_02 has 3 spaceships in the background, in a space, meaning its going to take place in space, the floors have metal texture, and theres a wall and glass, for texture, its completely textured, in test_03, it was originally a mini-game room, where mario has to jump on goombas that come out of 9 pipes, however the room has no textures, and no NPCs, the Beta Rooms can be accessed with a Cheat Code Old Attacks there are 4 Attacks that are not used in the game, they are found while hacking, the 4 attacks name are : 1 - Poison, this was removed from the game due to poison not lasting in battles, the poison is cured by using a antidote for the poison, 2 - Earthquake, a Enemy or a player using this will freeze the game completely, 3 - Tornado Blitz, this attack is only used by Blitz Dry Guys, when this is used, 4 Glitched tornados appear, and suck The brothers in, and freezes the game, 4 - The Face, it is a complete attack, a mask spawns, Green paint drips out of the eyes, and the eyes glow green, this gives the Brothers the state, Fear, this was removed from the game for unkown reasons, possibly scaring young players Category:Subpages Category:Beta Elements